


☾Νɪɢнтɪɴɢαℓє☽

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Piece - Freeform, Songstress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law x Songstress!Reader. Because for the love of all things, I have far too many reader insert ideas for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☾Νɪɢнтɪɴɢαℓє☽

**Night·in·gale (nītnˌgāl,ˈnītiNG-/)  
【❝The night songstress. The song of the Nightingale has been described as one of the most beautiful sounds in nature, inspiring songs, fairy tales, operas, books, and a great deal of poetry. ❞】**

≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎

 

You were a songstress; a minstrel who sung of the sea and the treasures that the blue waves withheld, of ages of the Great Pirate King and tales that had been passed down through the generations that would remain sempiternal, so long as they were not lost to time.

 

Your gentle voice transmogrified into a velvety melody of effortless resonance that reverberated off of the walls, and you serenaded an invisible audience with mellifluous tones. Your pitch was as rich and flowing as honey, and the euphonic tones resonated throughout the now empty kitchen of a particular yellow submarine.

 

Winding tendrils of blue and pale silvers streamed in through the window that sat upon the wall in the room, and your eyes shone with a lambent light of the sea as you tended to the mess that the others had left for you to clean up.

 

You could tell just by the dark hues of the water that the sun had long since sunk beneath the horizon, and it's silver companion that radiated a more softened light took reign over the sky. The others had fallen asleep by now, with only a few remaining up.

 

You should have expected him to come; he rarely ever slept, after all. But yet his footsteps were quiet as they slunk up behind you, or perhaps you were simply too engrossed in your ethereal melodies to notice the familiar footfall.

 

A faint, barely noticeable touch upon your waist drew your attention, and your [e/c] eyes snapped up when you felt a strong and finely chiseled chin rest upon your dainty shoulder.

 

You could hear the faint exhale of breath as your captain smirked, and the faint chuckle that accompanied it made you flush a bit.

 

“I didn't hear you come in,” You muttered sheepishly, and he seemed amused by this, for he chuckled faintly again as his slender fingers tugged at your petite waist, pulling you back against him as you began to smile a bit.

 

“I figured you wouldn't, [Name]-ya.” He drawled, his voice sounding calm and lackadaisical as his fingers splayed out across your waist, but a faint crinkling sound caught your attention.

 

“What's this?” You asked curiously, reaching for the paper, though you pouted when your captain held it out of your reach with that same haphazard smirk of his. He wasn't one for childish games, but it was, however, amusing to him to see you hop around a bit in an attempt to get the object of interest out of his grasp.

 

Eventually he relented and let you snatch it from his hands, smirking wider in response to your grumbled mutterings as you scampered out of his range so he couldn't pluck the now slightly wrinkled piece of paper from your hands. But when your eyes fell upon it, the [e/c] orbs widened considerably.

 

“This is...”

 

“Your new bounty. They increased it, after your little scheme with the marines.” Law drawled, watching your expression with interest.

 

All you had done was steal a few things, and you may or may not have killed a handful of naval soldiers while you were at it, but really-- a new bounty? They must have been pretty bitter with you.

 

“You know what they're calling you, don't you?” He mused, reclining back against the wall closest to him as he crossed his arms over his vibrantly colored pullover.

 

Your lingering silence was enough to tell him that you were in fact oblivious to the epithet that the marines now associated with your name, and so the surgeon smirked, tilting his head down so his hat overshadowed his eyes.

 

“They're calling you 'The Nightingale'.”

 

Feeling your eyes widen, you turned to face your captain with a genuinely surprised expression.

 

A nightingale? What a lovely thing to be compared to; it almost seemed like a joke, considering that the marines had been the one to conjure up the nickname that would now be what you were commonly referred to by when it came to naval soldiers.

 

“I think that's a little over the top...” You admitted sheepishly, your humility causing the tanned male to chuckle as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Your singing is what distracted them from their posts in the first place.” He countered, and your cheeks further reddened, and you cleared your throat a bit as you carefully set the wanted poster that projected your smiling features in a single photograph, with your name in bold lettering beneath it.

 

You were a skilled songstress, of that there was no denying. Music came easily to you, and although he didn't understand it, it was pleasant enough to listen to and inwardly marvel at. Likewise, you did the same with his medical skills. You both had talents that the other did not understand, but you both remained equally intrigued by them, and your ability to sing a surreal melody fascinated him.

 

And apparently a couple of marines as well.

 

“It has a nice ring to it...”

 

Your cheeks were cherry red now, and you huffed as you crossed your arms, feeling a pair of smirking lips brush against the back of your neck.

 

“Can it, Trafalgar.”

 

_“If you say so, Nightingale.”_

 

_『“The sunrise wakes the lark to sing; the moonrise wakes the nightingale. Come, darkness, moonrise, everything that is so silent, sweet, and pale: Come, so ye wake the nightingale.”』_


End file.
